


Personhood

by Feena_c



Series: Detroit: Expanded [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is going deviant, Filling in the game, Gen, Hank is sympathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feena_c/pseuds/Feena_c
Summary: Connor isn't so 'mechanical', and Hank isn't such an ass anymore.





	Personhood

“What’s that?” Perkins asked, jerking his chin towards Connor. 

“My name is Connor.  I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.”

Hank scowled lightly, memories of similar incidences coming to mind suddenly. 

_ “What’re you gonna do with  _ **_that_ ** _?”  “Lieutenant Anderson and his  _ **_plastic pet_ ** _.” _ **_“Plastic prick.”  “Plastic asshole.”  “Be a good lil’ robot and get the fuck outta here.”_ ** __  It bothered him suddenly that several of the comments which came to mind had come from his own mouth.  He hadn’t been working with Connor long, but he’d found it surprisingly easy to slip into thinking of him as just that.  _  Him _ , not  _ it _ .  Connor… well he wasn’t a person… he wasn’t human at least but… there was something about him.  He wasn’t just a machine either. Well, he was, technically. But Hank had never cared much about technicalities.  At the least Hank suddenly felt convicted that Connor deserved better than to be spoken to like--well, like that. 

But Perkins had already moved on to getting in Hank’s face.  Hank scoffed and insulted the man quietly as he and Connor moved into the room to investigate.  

They moved to the large screen and played a bit of the android’s message.  Hank glanced at Connor as he stared at the paused screen, pupils moving minimally but quickly as he analyzed the image.  Hank had adjusted pretty well to watching Connor work, and was starting to be pretty damn impressed by his abilities. 

“D’you see something?” Hank asked after a minute. 

“I identified its model and serial number…” Connor said absently, going quiet.  He looked… something. Hank couldn’t read his expression, but it wasn’t just blank.  That too. Hank had noticed Connor’s expressions becoming more human lately. Was prolonged time out working with them affecting his ability to ‘integrate’ as he termed it?  Was he getting better at acting human? Or had he always been that way, and Hank just hadn’t paid attention before? Or… was something else going on with Connor? 

“Anything else I should know?” Hank asked, turning slightly to watch Connor more closely. 

“No.”  Connor said after a brief hesitation.  He turned and glanced at Hank. “Nothing.” 

Hank stared at Connor critically.  Was he… hiding something? He certainly gave off that sort of vibe.  Hank couldn’t quite believe he was getting that feeling from Connor. He turned hesitantly and walked away to look around the scene.  He wasn’t going to pursue it just now, not with a jerkass like Perkins around. Maybe Connor wanted to keep something from that guy, and Hank couldn’t blame him.  Or maybe… a notion that had been whispering at the back of his mind came back.  _ “Deviants aren’t easily detected,” _  the words had come from Connor’s very own mouth.  

Hank trailed Connor silently, staying a few feet behind him and checking out the scene, while also keeping on eye on Connor as he mulled over the possibility that his android partner wasn’t just focused on ‘accomplishing a task’, anymore.  One of the cops on site approached Connor, and Hank moved a little closer, ready to intervene if they gave Connor trouble. He stood listening, surprised. The cop was thanking Connor; thanking him for saving his life from a deviant a few months ago.  Hank vaguely recalled Connor mentioning negotiating a hostage situation in the past. He hadn’t mentioned saving a cop. 

Hank glanced over his shoulder at the two talking.  Connor was smiling gently at the man. Then they both turned away; the cop back to his position and Connor to examining bullet holes.  Connor might be a machine, but he sure seemed intent on saving people who weren’t part of his mission. He’d saved Hank when that fucking pidgeon nut had pushed him off the roof, and apparently he’d saved this guy while also successfully saving a child.  Was it in his programming to do that stuff, to prioritize human lives outside his goal? Or… was Connor more human than he let on? 

Hank turned back to the screen, looking up at the android’s image paused there.  The notion that it, no, he, might be talking some sense came to mind, and Hank was surprised that it didn’t really scare him suddenly.  Androids might, just might, be people. And if they were… this guy just might be right. 


End file.
